Baking
by Beth Catherine
Summary: Harry tries to bake Teddy's birthday cake but with the lovely Draco's help it doesn't go as planned. Fluff. One-shot.


_'Lo,_

_I felt in the mood for Drarry so I wrote this to let out some of my many feels._

_I don't own the Harry Potter world or the characters._

_Enjoy..._

* * *

"So, how did you say we _bake?_" Draco asked playing curiously with Harry's electric whisk, a puzzled look on his face. Harry walked over and took it from his hands.

"Just do what I say, okay?" Requested Harry. He put Draco's apron around his neck and tied it behind his back for him and kissed Draco on the nose. Draco grunted and Harry grinned.

Harry turned to the large recipe book he had set on the worktop erlier. Trailing his finger along the text he started to recite a list of things he needed Draco to fetch for him. Draco ran around the kitchen pulling things from various cupboards around the room.  
Draco had no idea what he was doing, Harry _always_ did the cooking, and he really was a wonderful cook. Draco had barely even _been _in the kitchen! But Harry had insisted Draco had to help him make Teddy's birthday cake this year – the little blue-haired boy would be nine in two days.

"One second," Draco said standing up from the cupboard he was rummaging through. He simply just couldn't find the vanilla essence. However, having not heard him Harry carried on calling out names of things for him to find.

"Harry! STOP!" Draco shouted making sure Harry heard this time.

"What?" Harry stopped and looked at Draco, who wore a very annoyed expression.

"I can't find the vanilla stuff." Draco said trying to stay calm.

"You should have just said, you didn't need to shout." Harry said as he bent down and pulled a small bottle out of the cupboard.

Harry went back to reading his list to Draco. Draco went to another cupboard to find the flour and eggs.

"Hurry up Draco, Teddy will be home soon, Hermione has enough to cope with without Teddy too." Harry warned.

"Ugghh!" Draco slammed the bag of flour down onto the work surface, resulting in a huge white cloud that puffed up into the air making it hard to see anything. When it settled there was a thick layer of flour covering the kitchen, no surface clean of the white powder. Trying not to laugh Draco bit his bottom lip, Harry's glasses had a thick layer of flour covering the lenses, he lifted his hands and with a window-wiper like movement Harry dusted the flour off.

"Draco, love," Harry put on a fake smile, "You like eggs don't you?"

Draco didn't know where this would lead to but he answered anyway, "Yes..."

Harry's smile grew into an ear-to-ear grin as he picked up an egg. "Harry wh- what are you doing? Harry, love, Honey,_ please_, this jumper is brand new!" With that Harry smashed the egg on Draco's forehead, it ran down his face and dripped onto his grey designer jumper.

Harry was in fits of laughter, Draco reached for the butter and smeared it into Harry's raven black hair. Harry looked up at Draco, "Oh, Malfoy, this means war!"  
Quicker than you can blink, flour, sugar and a whole lot of other cooking agents were thick in the air and butter and eggs covered the two laughing men.

"You are so cleaning this up!" Harry laughed, grabbing an egg and hurling it at Draco.

"Aghh!" The egg hit Draco right on the arm, "I don't think so!" Draco lobbed a handful of butter at Harry's shirt, which, by the way, was his favourite Chudley Cannons one.

"You started it!" Screamed Harry.

"I did not!" Called Draco as Harry chucked the majority of the co-co powder at his face.

"You did! You chucked flour everywhere!"

"You made me!"

"I did not!" Harry made a grab for another egg as Draco began to speak.

"You annoyed me!" Draco shouted.

Harry walked over to Draco and hugged him, "I'm sorry."

"Oh, you are? That was quicker than usual." Remarked Draco as Harry's arms snaked around his waist.

"Yeah, not for making you angry, but for this," with that Harry lifted his hand and smashed an egg on the back of Draco's head. He ran away with surprising speed.

"POTTER!"

* * *

_~ The End ~_

_Thanks for reading… review? Please?_


End file.
